degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kelsijo1/A Degrassi Party To Remember Chapter 1~ Fan Fiction
(This is my first Fan Fiction...Sorry if it sucks!) Clare rang the doorbell on Alli Bandhari's front door. She could hear loud music coming from the living room. Her parents were out of town for the night and Alli planned on throwing the biggest party of the year. Clare sighed and rang again. Alli hurried and opened the door. She grinned. "Clare, I thought you weren't coming." Alli said as she dragged Clare into the house. "Well, I thought I better come,so I can make sure you behave yourself....And Eli's coming." Clare said smiling. Alli smiled and rolled her eyes. "Drew, Holly J, Sav, K.C, Jenna, Adam, Riley, Zane, Anya, Fiona, Chantay, Dave, Connor, Wesley are here. Even that Peter kid came." She said. Clare looked around the crowded room. "Eli's not here yet?" Clare asked with a depressed look on her face. "No. Clare, you don't need Eli to have fun." Alli said. Clare stared at the ground. The doorbell rang. Alli and Clare hurried over to the front door. Alli opened it and immediatley frowned. Bianca, Owen, and Fitz piled into the living room. They looked around. " This party is lame. Good thing we're here." Bianca said while looking around. She walked over to the Stereo and turned it all the way up. Everyone covered their ears and looked at Bianca. Bianca smirked. Fitz and Owen snickered. Clare and Alli looked at each other. " What are Bianca and her little crew doing here?" Alli asked. " I don't know, but I better warn Eli that Fitz is here." Clare said as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. The doorbell rang again. Clare closed her phone and walked to the door. She opened it and half- smiled. Eli stood there. He smiled. "Hey Clare." he said. "Umm....I don't know if you should come in..." she started to say. Fitz shoved Clare out of the way. " Hey Emo Boy." he said loudly. He dragged Eli in the door. Eli pushed Fitz away. "What? No love for Fitzy." Fitz said smirking. Owen and Bianca came out from behind him laughing. Clare grabbed Eli's arm. "Let's go!" she said glaring at Fitz, Owen, and Bianca. Alli grabbed Clare's hand and dragged her away from Eli. "Come on Clare, please don't leave. They're going to ruin this party and no one's going to be here to help me stop them." Alli whined. Clare sighed. "Get Jenna to help you, me and Eli are leaving." Clare said. She walked back over to Eli. "SPIN THE BOTTLE TIME!" Drew and K.C shouted from the living room. Fitz and Owen grabbed Eli and Clare. "Come on Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy...let's go play some Spin the Bottle!" Fitz said laughing. They dragged Clare and Eli into the living room. Everyone circled around the glass bottle in the center of the living room. Owen and Fitz set Clare and Eli down next to Riley and Zane. Eli and Clare looked at each other. Drew grabbed the bottle. "Who wants to go first?" Drew asked smiling evily. "Eli does!" Owen shouted. Fitz and Bianca snickered. Eli glared at him. Drew laughed and handed the bottle to Eli. Clare's face went white. Eli gulped and walked to the center of the room. He set the glass down and spun the bottle slowly. The bottle spun for about 10 seconds till it landed on...... Jenna. Category:Blog posts